


~Daybreak Town~ Project Destati version

by Japanfangirl19



Series: KH3 SoRiku Song fics [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Sora and Riku accidentally end up in Daybreak Town, but they decide to have a little fun at the Festival happening in town.





	~Daybreak Town~ Project Destati version

“Oof!”

Both boys fell on top of each other from above in some stone pattern pavement.

“Owwww~” Sora muttered to himself as he rubbed his head. Then he looked down and saw Riku on his lap.  
“You ok Riku?”

Riku flustered when he realized where he was on top of, quickly moved off from Sora’s lap and stood up. He coughed in his hand to hide his embarrassment.

“Yes I’m alright. You?”  
“Yeah I’m ok”

Riku held his hand out to Sora. He took it and stood up and smiled at Riku and thanked him. He then looked around at their surroundings.  
“Woah! Look at this place! It looks like a town!”

In the middle of the circle plaza was a water fountain and surrounding it was buildings that look like little town houses. Each of then had plants and greenery around the windows. And flowers there was a little flower garden a little ways from the fountain. The sky was blue, violet and bright with some stray clouds.  
Riku looked around as well and nodded in agreement.

“I wonder where we are. And how we can get out of here.”  
“Oh yeah haha”, Sora rubbed his head in embarrassment.

What happened was that he was looking through Yen Sids library with Riku because he was bored. Then he found a book of a town he didn’t recognize. Curious he called Riku over and they both looked at the town pictured there. Then they saw the footnote at the bottom of the page. “DayBreak Town?”  
Once read out loud, a flash of light blinded both of them, and then they fell.

“I guess it was kinda my fault haha”, Sora said as he scratched his cheek with his finger.  
Riku shook his head, “Nonsense, we couldn’t known that something like that was going to happen.”  
“Mmm true.”

They both continued to look around. It wasn’t an area that was familiar to them at all. But it did look familiar…  
“Oh! Isn’t this the town we saw in the book?”  
Riku nodded in agreement, “Yeah it certainly looks like it.”

Then a few boys and girls ran by them.  
One of the girls shouted, “Come on! We gotta get to the market for the festival!”

One of the boys running a little slower was huffing and puffing, “Yeah I know but, can we slow down a bit?”

The other boy said, “What’s the point of that? It’s a race for a reason!”

The other girl nodded, “And you call yourself a keyblade wielder?”

They all laugh except the boy losing his breath, “Awww come on guys.”

They laugh again and start running again as the tired boy groans and tries to catch up.

“What was that about?”, Sora said as he tilted his head in confusion.

“I don’t know, they seem to be keyblade wielders like us”, said Riku putting his hand on his chin in thought.

“Is something the matter?”

Both boys shocked turned to the person who spoke. It was someone with boyish and feminine features. They couldn’t tell.  
“Um uh kinda?”, Sora said rubbing his head.

The person hummed and then said, “Are you two new keyblade wielders?”  
“Yeah something like that”, Riku answered.

“I see well do you have any questions? Maybe I can help you”, the person said.  
“Oh yeah! What is the name of this town?”, Sora asked.  
“This is DayBreak Town. Where many keyblade wielders live”

“I see…”, Riku was in deep thought.

“Oh! Another question, those guys mentioned a festival, what is that about?”, Sora asked again.  
“Oh, well we are having a Festival for a few days to celebrate the many missions people went on. It’s also a break from said missions as well.”  
“Ohhhh. I see I see.” Sora nodded taking the info in.

“Would you like me to take you both to it? I was actually on my way there.”  
“Sure!”  
“Uh Wait Sora.”  
Sora looked Riku in confusion. Riku turned himself and Sora around so their backs are facing the person.

“Are you sure? We should be looking for a way out of here.” Riku whispered to Sora so that the person couldn’t hear.

“Awww come on Riku we should at least have some fun while we are here. Besides it’ll be our chance to look around!”

Riku sighed. He just can’t go against Sora, especially when he has his mind set on something. And he’s giving him the puppy eyes. Dang it!  
“Alright we can go.”

Sora threw up a fist and smiled in triumphant, “Yes!" He turned back around to face the person, "Lead the way! Ummmm”

“Gray, call me Gray”  
“Alright Gray lead the way!”

Gray nodded and lead them to the market square. Lots of keyblade wielders were running around, looking at different booths filled with games, food, and trinkets.  
Sora looked in awe and was really excited.

“Riku! Riku! Let’s play that game!” He said jumping up and down pointing at a booth that had ball throwing game.

“Sora are you sure? Maybe we should…”

Sora pouted, “Come on Riku! You need to loosen up a bit! When was the last time we both got to hang out together and have some fun?”  
“…you have a point.”

Sora giggled, “So come on! It might be one of the few times we can hang out and have fun together before the… you know…”

Riku nodded in understanding. Yeah he knew, before they have to fight Xehanort. Who knows what will happen to them in that faithful battle. ‘Sora’s right we should take some time and have some fun.’

Riku smiled and turned to Sora, “Alright let’s do this.”

Sora grinned at Riku, “Yeah!”

They both go to the ball throwing game and tried it one at a time. Sora didn’t do so well sadly, Gray did a decent job and won a small prize, but Riku won it with determination. He threw the ball with such force that all pins went down. The vender shocked said they can pick any prize. Riku chose a brown lion plush with blue eyes.  
He turned to Sora and held it out to him. Sora looked a little taken back. 

“For me?” He said pointing at himself.  
Riku nodded, “Yeah I thought it suited you better than me.” he said blushing.

‘Oh geez this is so embarrassing. It’s like I’m on a date with Sora. Wait is it a date?’ Riku shook his head mentally ‘Focus!’

Sora smiled and giggled and accepted the lion plush, “Thanks Riku! I love it!”

Riku turned red even more. ‘He looks really cute… ahhhh Riku focus!’

“Come on! Let’s go to another game!”

They went to various games and food booths. The whole time was filled with smiles and laughter.  
Then a band came out to play and people started to dance in the middle square.  
Sora immediately was reminded of the time he danced with Rapunzel. ‘Maybe…’

“Hey Gray can you hold my plush for me please?”  
“Sure”

Riku looked at Sora confused,  
“Why didn’t you ask me?”

(Music DayBreak Town Project Destati ver. starts at 4:40 here)

“Because we are going to dance!”

Riku looked taken a back.  
“Wait what?! Sora you know I can’t dance very well!”  
Sora giggled, “Yeah I know, but that’s what having fun is about!”

He pulled Riku to the middle square.  
“Come on!”

Riku couldn’t refuse that contagious smile. He chuckled and let Sora pull him in the square.

They both did pretty well dancing together and then everyone switched dance partners which separated the two boys. As they switched they both tried to get back together only to be taken by another dance partner. Each time both giggled and chuckled.  
The music continued to play upbeat and got faster then as the music finished they both ended up together, in each other’s arms like dance partners.  
They took a moment to look at each other, caught in the moment. It was like the world didn’t exist around them, just them in the moment.  
The moment broke when everyone around them clapped and they both separated and looked away from each other red in embarrassment.

Gray, off the side, chuckled. And walked up to them.  
“Why don’t we take a break?”

Sora looked at Gray and nodded “Yeah let’s do that.” He took his lion plush back from Gray.

Riku nodded in agreement. ‘I wonder… what that was about. It felt like… we were connected in some sort of way. Like our hearts were one.’

Sora meanwhile thought similarly, ‘What is this feeling I’m starting to feel around Riku? I wonder why I feel I want to be really close to him…’

They both follow Gray to the Garden plaza, where they will discuss some important things that are yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:(phew just time time for SoRiku week, well the end of it lol, but anyways) Yayyyy! So I had this thought in my mind for a while since Tangled was announced for KH3. I always thought Riku and Sora doing the Kingdom Dance from Tangled would be cute. And since that little part in the end of Project Destati’s version of DayBreak Town was based on the song Kingdom Dance from Tangled. I just couldn’t help myself.
> 
> And yes Gray is The Player in KHUX. Decided for them to be non-gender since you can change your characters gender in the game whatever you want. I picked Gray as a name since it’s neutral like how the Player is in the series. Never really choosing a side.  
> So there you have it! I hoped you all enjoyed this one shot! There will plenty more soon!


End file.
